


Record Memories

by st4rtr3nd3r



Series: The Besties Move In Together [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just us meeting up and living in a silly little house together, Society if we met up >>, WHAT OF IT?, Writing stories about meeting up with my online friends nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rtr3nd3r/pseuds/st4rtr3nd3r
Summary: Literally just pretending that I can see my online friends irl what of it?--Jinnx, Seon, and Pitcher move into an apartment.
Relationships: Jinnx & Pitcher, Jinnx & Pitcher & Seon | CofStars, Jinnx & Seon | CofStars, Seon | CofStars & Pitcher
Series: The Besties Move In Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Record Memories

Sunset rays danced with specks of dust, painting cream-colored walls with a galaxy appeal. Pitcher woke up with a stretch, yawning lazily as fae mustered up the courage to step out of faer bed. Fae rubbed faer eyes lazily, hopping off the bed before stepping into faer bathroom to get ready for the day.

Though quite honestly, fae were excited, fae couldn't help but wonder if faer friends were going to be disappointed when they say faen. Pitcher shoved the thoughts from faer mind, taking a breath as fae finished getting ready. Fae wandered downstairs; eyes still glossed over with sleep. Pitcher nibbled at faer lip and fell tiredly onto faer sofa. 

In reality, Pitcher was perfectly aware that faer friends would be happy to see faen. But... something still clawed at faer heart. Pitcher was rather underwhelming. Fae blended into the crowd, and while it made faen happy to be so easily forgotten in the sea, it also made faen rather... disappointing. And faer personality? Completely underwhelming, fae kept mostly to faenself. Pitcher sighed and rolled onto faer side.

No use in whining now; faer friends were going to be there any second. To move in. Fae felt the giddiness swallow them up again, forcing faen to forget the original fear. Bouncing off of the couch, fae started to rush around faer apartment for last-second preparations. Faer feet tapped gently against brown floorboards, little color variation in sight. Creams and browns swirled around the apartment lazily, hugging the inhabitants in a warm blanket of familiarity. 

Pitcher threw a record into faer record player and began humming to the songs. Fae tapped faer feet in rhythm to the songs, dancing around the apartment. A smile settled onto faer face as fae allowed faenself to pretend (luckily for the last time) that fae were dancing with faer friends. A knock at the door caused them to jump out of faer skin, staring at the door as if it had come to life. Fae chuckled lowly to faenself, hopping over to the door in a bunny-like fashion.

As Pitcher flung the door open, fae grinned and held back tears as fae saw faer friends standing there. Quickly, fae rushed them inside and chuckled when they let out noises of protest at the rush. Pitcher slammed the door shut and offered a hug to the two, quickly getting the wind knocked out of faen as fae were tackled into a hug by both of them.

Eventually, the three let go of the hug, going to claim the rooms. Pitcher slid into the kitchen, getting a quick snack down before fae were once again tackled into a hug from behind. Jinnx grinned at faen before stealing a snack from faer arms, causing Pitcher to roll faer eyes.

“You coulda just ask for it, Jinnxie,” Pitcher almost whined. 

“But I didn’t!” Jinnx grinned as Pitcher let out a huff of faux annoyance. Seon soon wandered into the kitchen and leaned space’s back against the wall. Pitcher hopped onto the counter, crossing faer legs under faenself and grinning stupidly at faer friends.

Yeah, living in this apartment was going to be great.


End file.
